


Сделать какую-нибудь глупость (чтобы надеть кольцо на палец)

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project '18 [12]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: ‒ Брайан, ‒ сказал Дже, после чего ресторан притих. ‒- Окажешь ли ты честь стать моим мужем?‒ Я... ‒ начал Брайан, а затем ляпнул: ‒ У тебя даже нет кольца.(или три раза, когда предложение делал Дже, и один ‒ когда Брайан)





	Сделать какую-нибудь глупость (чтобы надеть кольцо на палец)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something dumb to do (put a ring on it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687566) by [ttamarrindo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo). 



Впервые это произошло больше от необходимости, чем от искреннего желания связать жизни узами брака.  
Ресторан, в котором они находились, был роскошен. Посреди столика стояла ваза со свежими цветами и одинокая белая свеча, чьё пламя отсвечивалось в золотистой оправе очков Дже. Свет вокруг был приглушён для создания интимной атмосферы, предоставленный сервис – хорош, а еда – выше всяких похвал. Брайан улыбался поверх бокала с ярко-красным вином и был счастлив. В этот вечер Дже был очарователен, в воздухе витало счастье, а улыбка Брайана отзеркаливала радостную улыбку Дже.  
В целом, это свидание выходило за рамки обычного, которое включало в себя: 1) поздние зависания в университетской библиотеке, с одним кофе на двоих по студенческой скидке; 2) совместные ночные попойки с похмельем и головной болью на следующее утро, когда лишним казался каждый шаг в сторону бара накануне; 3) тихие дни, наполненные ленивыми поцелуями и робкими касаниями под фильм, который так и оставался недосмотренным.  
Дело в том, что, когда Дже написал ему: _“приодеться”_ , а затем: _“я заберу тебя в 8”_ , Брайан не ожидал, что его будут угощать таким образом. Хотя жаловаться было не на что. Он потерял счёт свиданиям с того времени, как их познакомил Вонпиль на посиделках у Сонджина, и, хотя Брайан уже несколько недель называл Дже своим парнем, сейчас это казалось последним официальным шагом.  
Брайан действительно был счастлив ровно до того момента, как официантка принесла счёт. Дже в замешательстве нахмурился в поисках кошелька, а затем побледнел от ужаса и смущения, когда обнаружил его отсутствие.  
‒ Ох, ‒ начал он, и Брайан заметил, как тот смутился от неловкости и сказал: ‒ Кажется, я куда-то дел свой кошелек.  
‒ Куда-то, ‒ эхом повторил Брайан и вопросительно поднял бровь. Ситуацию можно было бы считать подстроенной, если бы не было очевидно, сколь сильно сожалеет Дже. Или если не знать его характер, но Брайан был уверен, что тому не хватит духу на такую подлость.  
‒ Помнишь, ‒ Дже махнул рукой и издал своеобразный от смущения звук. ‒ Когда я приехал за тобой, и ты… и мы…  
‒ О. ‒ Брайан почувствовал, как к его щекам прилил румянец, когда осознал, что именно имел в виду Дже. Главным образом то, как Брайан прижал его к стене и зацеловал до потери дыхания, из-за чего они опоздали на зарезервированное время.  
В своё оправдание Брайан признавал, что никогда не был сильным человеком, а Дже в пиджаке был слишком _хорош_. В том самом пиджаке, где наверняка лежал его кошелёк. Который остался дома из-за спешки в ресторан.  
‒ Не переживай, хён, я понял, ‒ старательно сдерживая улыбку на обиженный взгляд Дже, Брайан достал свой кошелёк. Он взял чек, сфокусировал взгляд на сумму и, о, чёрт.  
‒ Что-то не так? ‒ Дже мял в руках декоративную салфетку.  
‒ Как ты собирался оплатить это всё? ‒ спросил Брайан в ответ. Сумма была заоблачно высока, по крайней мере, для нищих студентов, которыми они и являлись.  
Дже вздохнул и застенчиво потёр шею.  
‒ Меня повысили в музыкальном магазине, ‒ признался он. ‒ Я планировал это какое-то время, поэтому копил. Знаю, это не так уж много, но я хотел угостить тебя. И всё равно облажался.  
Что-то в Брайане смягчилось, и он усилием воли заставил себя не потянуться через стол и притянуть Дже к себе, потому что это было бы… неуместно, как минимум. Вместо этого он удовлетворился тем, что взял Дже за руку и переплёл их пальцы.  
‒ Хён, ты не должен был.  
‒ Знаю, ‒ ответил тот, ‒ но захотел.  
Брайан не сумел сдержать улыбку.  
‒ Ну и что мы будем делать? Не думаю, что мойка посуды покроет счёт.  
Дже вздрогнул, и в его глазах появилось новое выражение. Брайан знал этот взгляд, его предупреждал ещё Вонпиль, когда понял, насколько тот серьёзен в отношении Дже. Он тогда сказал: _“Дже-хён очень умён, но его идеи могут быть крайне идиотскими”._  
И прежде, чем Брайан успел что-то сделать, Дже пробормотал что-то вроде: _"мы зашли слишком далеко, чтобы оставить это просто так"_ , и отодвинул стул. Скрипящий звук дерева по дереву прокатился по всему ресторану. Брайан задумался: может, ему просто стоило уносить ноги от греха подальше?  
‒ Брайан, ‒ начал Дже, и о, нет, подумал Брайан, когда тот опустился на одно колено прямо перед ним. Чёрт. ‒ Моя любовь, ‒ добавил он. Брайан поморщился. ‒ Я знаю, что это неожиданно, но сил ждать больше нет.  
_"Да неужели"_ , ‒ хотел было огрызнуться он в ответ, как голос Дже сорвался до ложных сантиментов, а Брайану просто хотелось спрятать лицо в руках и больше никогда не показываться, потому что люди начали _пялиться_ , включая официантку, замершую с рукой у рта и увлажнившимися глазами.  
‒ И моё сердце шепчет, что это верное решение, потому что я не могу и не хочу больше жить жизнью, где тебя нет рядом со мной, ‒ этот придурок ещё и имел наглость _улыбнуться_. Впрочем, улыбка быстро исчезла, она предназначалась только ему и никому больше, и Брайану неожиданно _захотелось_. Впрочем, он не был уверен, чего именно. Наверное, чтобы это происходило взаправду, или же чтобы Дже заткнулся и спас его от этого позора.  
‒ Брайан, ‒ сказал Дже, после чего ресторан притих. ‒ Окажешь ли ты честь стать моим мужем?  
‒ Я... ‒ начал Брайан, а затем ляпнул: ‒ У тебя даже нет кольца.  
За столиком справа кто-то охнул, и Дже бросил сердитый взгляд.  
‒ Ты чёртов засранец, ‒ прошипел он так тихо, чтобы услышал только Брайан, и дёрнул того за штанину. ‒ Хочешь мыть посуду за неуплату? Просто скажи, что _согласен_.  
‒ В смысле, ‒ Брайан кашлянул, и ему даже не требовалось усилий, чтобы счастливо улыбнуться. ‒ Конечно, я согласен.  
Дже поднялся на ноги и втянул Брайана в показательный поцелуй, даже попытался наклонить его, но, так как и он сам, и его руки были довольно тощими для поддержки, мгновение спустя они оказались на столе. Весь ресторан разразился поздравлениями, даже повара вышли из кухни разузнать, из-за чего здесь суматоха.  
Официантка поспешила к ним вместе с веником, чтобы убрать осколки разбившегося в суете стакана. Дже отвернулся от Брайана, чтобы извиниться, и сказал:  
‒ Мы оплатим это, ‒ но та лишь махнула рукой.  
После чего добавила:  
‒ Пожалуйста, сэр, не стоит переживать из-за этого. Ресторан также будет рад оплатить ваш ужин. Примите поздравления с помолвкой!  
‒ Огромное спасибо, ‒ торопливо ответил Дже и потащил Брайана к выходу, опасаясь, что официантка передумает, если они замешкаются. 

♡

Во второй раз это была определённо вина Брайана.  
Его матушка, упрямо закрывающая глаза на нетрадиционную ориентацию сына, решила отправить того на очередное свидание вслепую с дочерью одной из множества её подруг. Она не оставляла попыток заставить Брайана жениться на хорошенькой девушке из высших слоев общества Сеула и подарить дюжину внуков в ближайшее время. Хоть это и было бесполезно.  
Брайан пытался отделаться от всего этого, но стоило Кан Сумин поставить себе цель, как её было не остановить, только смириться. Особенно принимая во внимание то, что она оплачивала учёбу в колледже.  
У Дже претензий не было. Обычно он находил это забавным, хотя порой в улыбке мелькала грусть, когда Брайан вынуждено покидал его на вечер, разыгрывая из себя сеульского джентльмена. Брайан же смирился. Было тяжело, но, в основном, девушки, с которым его пыталась свести мать, довольно быстро вникали в ситуацию, выслушав объяснения Брайана.  
“В основном” не означает, что так было всегда.  
_“пожалуйста, спаси меня.”_ Брайан старался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, набирая сообщение под столом. Девушка со свидания ‒ кажется, её звали Минсу ‒ просто продолжала трещать.  
_“неужели настолько плохо”_ , ‒ ответил Дже почти сразу, и Брайану пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы не поморщиться. Поначалу Минсу казалась милой, и он рассчитывал на краткосрочный обед, после чего можно было бы отправиться домой к Дже, дабы продолжить смотреть залпом “Офис”.  
Впрочем, Минсу не очень хорошо восприняла новость о том, что Брайан ‒ гей, не говоря уже о том, что он два года счастлив в отношениях с парнем. И теперь была помешана на идее “наставить его на путь истинный”.  
_“я сказал ей о том, что гей, а она ответила, что я ещё не встретил настоящую женщину”_ , ‒ напечатал Брайан и едва удержался от желания утопиться в чашке кофе, когда Минсу потянулась за его рукой над столом. _“кажется, она планирует свадьбу в июле.”_  
_“можно я буду шафером?”_  
_“сволочь”_ , ‒ набрал было Брайан, но затем изменил свой ответ на: _“если ты вытащишь меня отсюда, сегодня я буду снизу, обещаю. ”_  
“и она всё ещё уверена, что ты натурал.” Брайан едва удержался от того, чтобы не фыркнуть, но, видимо, Минсу что-то заметила, потому что, подняв идеально выщипанную бровь, спросила:  
‒ Что-то смешное?  
‒ Нет, ‒ ответил Брайан, потому что ему было сложно представить что-то хуже, чем застрять на этом ужасном свидании. Дже прислал: _“принято”_ , и в Брайане затеплилась надежда. ‒ Ты рассказывала о том, в какой церкви выступаешь волонтёром?  
Минсу вновь начала трещать, но Брайан выпал из разговора где-то на моменте, когда она начала настаивать, чтобы он присоединился к ней на воскресной мессе. Едва кофе заледенел и покрылся плёнкой, дверь в ресторан распахнулась и о боже, _это Джехён?_  
Брайан с отвисшей челюстью наблюдал за тем, как тот обвёл взглядом зал. Он дьявольски улыбнулся, сфокусировав взгляд на Брайане, а затем убрал самодовольное выражение лица и потёр глаза до красноты, после чего решительно направился в их сторону.  
“Твою ж мать”, ‒ только и успел подумать Брайан прежде, чем Дже достигнул их стола и отписал ему пощёчину.  
‒ Ну ты и _скотина_! ‒ заорал он. Брайан только и смог выдать из себя пустое а, которое тотчас было перебито: ‒ Ты что мне, _изменяешь_?  
Минсу смотрела на Дже так, будто он был жвачкой, прилипшей к её дизайнерским туфлям. Нижняя губа подрагивала от отвращения, а розовые ноготочки царапали бок керамической чашки. Дже и не думал обращать на неё внимания.  
‒ И это после того, как ты лишил меня девственности!  
‒ О боже. ‒ Брайан спрятал лицо в ладонях. К этому времени половина зала поглядывала в их сторону, а вторая уже наверняка снимала.  
‒ Что всё это значит? ‒ Минсу выглядела как изнеженный котик, которого потащили за шкирку непонятно куда. Её руки подрагивали, а губы были поджаты. Брайану хотелось умереть.  
‒ Этот парень должен взять на себя ответственность! ‒ Дже тыкал пальцем прямо в него, и Брайан буквально _видел_ ухмылку на его губах. Сволочь, он наслаждался этим. ‒ Ты осквернил меня, и должен признать свою вину. Семья не примет меня обратно, пока мы не поженимся.  
‒ Это возмутительно, ‒ презрительно протянула Минсу.  
‒ Я _знаю_ , ‒ согласился Дже, уже явно ухмыляясь. К этому моменту девушка схватила свою сумочку и, повернувшись к Брайану, сказала: ‒ Не думаю, что нам следует больше видеться.  
_“Ты думаешь”_ , ‒ хотел было ответить тот, но прикусил язык и вместо этого вяло выдал:  
‒ Мне жаль.  
Хотя, на самом деле, жаль ему не было.  
‒ Не утруждайся, ‒ огрызнулась Минсу, после чего развернулась на каблуках и вылетела из ресторана.  
‒ Так что там по минету? ‒ Дже плюхнулся на место, где сидела девушка, широко улыбнулся и потянулся за картошкой в тарелке Брайана.  
‒ Ты _чёртов безумец_ , ‒ сказал Брайан, и, в конце концов, не сдержал смех. ‒ Мать убьёт меня, когда узнает об этом.  
‒ Мне вот кажется, ‒ Дже стащил ещё один кусок картошки и указал им на Брайана, ‒ что как раз после этого она не будет рисковать вынуждать меня закатывать ещё одну сцену. И перестанет отправлять тебя на свидания.  
‒ Это… Может сработать.  
‒ Знаю. ‒ Дже буквально сиял. ‒ А теперь как на счёт слиться отсюда ко мне в спальню, потому что я точно помню, что ты предлагал мне некоторые сексуальные услуги в обмен на спасение своей задницы. Что я и сделал, целиком и полностью.  
‒ Да-да, конечно. ‒ Брайан поднялся, оставил на столе несколько купюр, покрывающих стоимость обеда, и втянул Дже в поцелуй. ‒ Спасибо, ‒ сказал он с надеждой, что Дже понимает, сколько много это значило. 

_♡_

Когда ситуация повторилась в третий раз, Брайан не был уверен, что именно подразумевал Дже под тем, что сказал.  
Они уже довольно долгое время были вместе, чтобы от Дже прозвучало предложение _“переезжай ко мне”_ , и Брайан был счастлив. Они съехались через месяц после выпуска Дже и справлялись, несмотря на все споры за душ и покупки, а ещё из-за того, как Брайан оставлял следы засохшей пасты на раковине, а Дже приватизировал все одеяла, едва начало холодать по ночам.  
И это оказалось отличным решением, особенно для случая, когда Дже не мог перестать шмыгать носом и кашлять при каждом вдохе. Раздельная жизнь в иной ситуации сводила на нет всю заботу.  
‒ Не мог бы ты, наконец, проглотить эту чёртову таблетку?  
‒ В горле першит, ‒ прохрипел Дже в ответ, и Брайан чудом его услышал под окопом множества одеял.  
‒ Боже, ты такой ребенок, ‒ в его голосе было меньше ворчания, чем Брайану хотелось бы, но это не удивительно, не тогда, когда Дже был таким: недовольным, уступчивым и странно уязвимым. Он становился чрезмерно зависимым, когда заболевал, и, хотя это казалось неправильным, Брайану немножко нравилось, когда тот простывал. В конце концов, ему редко выпадала возможность позаботиться.  
Не то, чтобы Дже облегчал задачу.  
‒ Тебе что, пять лет? ‒ вместо того, чтобы звучать сердито, Брайан был ласков. Он убрал спутанные волосы со вспотевшего лба Дже и помог тому подняться и сесть. Потом взял очередной холодный компресс и передал его Дже, который вздохнул с облегчением, едва приложив ко лбу.  
‒ Не люблю пить таблетки, ‒ прохныкал он. ‒ Может, ты мне дашь сироп от кашля?  
‒ Грипп от этого не пройдёт, ‒ ответил Брайан, но смягчился под упрямым блеском в глазах. ‒ Ладно, ‒ вздохнул он. ‒ Я схожу в аптеку и куплю что-нибудь. Не шевелись, пока я не вернусь.  
‒ Да, да, ‒ проворчал Дже с кровати. ‒ Поторопись давай.  
Брайан торопился как мог. Меньше, чем за пятнадцать минут, он был дома с микстурой, но к моменту, когда он зашёл в спальню, Дже уже уснул. Он слегка сутулился, шея выгнулась под странным углом, а очки с запотевшими линзами свисали с кончика носа.  
Вздохнув, Брайан поставил пакет с лекарствами на прикроватную тумбочку и потянулся снять очки с Дже. Именно в этот момент он почувствовал, как длинные пальцы схватили его за запястье и убрали руку от лица.  
‒ Брайан, ‒ пробормотал Дже, и по голосу было понятно, что сознание его было явно где-то не здесь. Находясь в полудрёме, он прошептал имя ещё раз и попросил: ‒ Останься.  
‒ Ладно. Хорошо, хён.  
Брайан пересел на другой край кровати и забрался на неё с ногами. Возня с тем, чтобы забраться под одеяло, наверняка бы разбудила Дже, поэтому он довольствовался тем, что притянул того ближе к себе и прислонился к изголовью кровати.  
Макушка Дже упиралась Брайану в подбородок и его дыхание чувствовалось на коже. Брайан было решил, что Дже уже уснул, как тот прошептал усталое: “Выходи за меня, пожалуйста”, после чего его веки сомкнулись и он отдался во власть жара.  
Брайан задумался, чувствовал ли Дже его ускорившееся сердцебиение, так как его рука как раз лежала на груди. Он сжал Дже крепче в объятиях, мысленно сказал: _“да”_ и провалился в сон, не представляя, что ему делать. 

_♡_

(Ответ настиг следующим утром, когда проснувшийся Дже чувствовал себя лучше, но всё ещё не был полностью здоров. Он ворчал весь завтрак, пока Брайан не сцеловал его хмурое выражение лица и не спросил:  
‒ Что думаешь по поводу свадьбы на пляже?  
Дже замер. Его ложка звякнула о край чашки с кофе в последующей тишине, а потом он ответил:  
‒ У меня аллергия на песок.  
‒ Нет у тебя её, ‒ ухмыльнулся Брайан в ответ.  
Ведь это не был отказ.) 


End file.
